


Learning Ski-ski-shoot-ski

by pentapus



Series: Genderswapped Crosbies make Geno's life difficult [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, genderbent crosbies, geno gets himself in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Biathlon," Sidney said, finally appearing to notice Geno. "It's called <i>biathlon</i>." </p><p>[Fan art] A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140653">You know, the Goalie, with the Sister</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Ski-ski-shoot-ski

Geno bringsTaylor cocoa too, but it doesn't seem to help. Of course, then Sidney realizes the cocoa has cinnamon and nutmeg in it, and says awkwardly, " _Oh_." She gives Geno a stilted thank you while trying not to admit that she is never going to drink it in a million years.

And for the first time since Geno showed up, Taylor grins.

**Author's Note:**

> From several requests for more of this AU. This picture is on tumblr [here](http://pentapoda.tumblr.com/post/75161882864/more-of-the-always-a-different-gender-au-where-sid).


End file.
